Dangerous Desires
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger & Steph dress up for Halloween. *KINKY SMUT WARNING*
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING FOR GRAPHIC KINKY SMUT They belong to JE, but she can't give me these kinds of fantasies unfortunately_.

Dangerous Desires

By Jinnu357

Halloween in the burg was a big deal. This year they were throwing a huge bash at the liberty ballroom and I had begged Ranger to go with me. After much persuasion on my part, he reluctantly agreed. But of course, in typical Ranger fashion, he had bartered. The deal was that he got to choose the costumes and I wasn't allowed to see them until the day of the party.

I was on my way up to the 7th floor to see what was in store for me. I used my remote to enter the apartment and took in the calm and cool atmosphere. Ranger wasn't due home for another hour so I made my way to the bedroom. The garment bag hung on the bathroom door and my name was on the front in Ranger's neat handwriting. I immediately pulled the zipper down and gazed at the outfit. I smiled to myself; this was going to be fun.

An hour later I heard the front door click shut and strolled out of the bedroom. My breath caught in my throat as I took in Ranger's outfit for the night. His hair was loose around his shoulders just brushing the collar of the leather jacket he wore. Beneath his coat was a black dress shirt tucked into the most amazing pair of leather pants I'd ever seen. They hugged every inch of muscle on his body and rode low on his hips. He gave me a 200 watt smile and that's when I saw them. Two perfectly shaped fangs. The thrill that ran through my body took me by surprise. I wanted to touch them with my tongue, and see if they were sharp against my skin.

I walked up to him and slid my hands around his neck, pulling him down to me. He smelled delicious. Like Bulgari, leather and sex. I captured his lips and forced my tongue into his mouth, running it gently over the sharp points. He pulled me against his body and groaned into my mouth before backing up to take in the outfit he had selected for me.

The dress hugged every curve of my body and hit just above the knee. The black satin dipped low between my breasts and left my neck and shoulders exposed. The note he'd left with the outfit had instructed me to wear my curls up. They were up in a messy twist, fastened with a diamond encrusted barrette. His eyes roamed my body, making every inch of exposed skin break out in goose bumps. His eyes lingered on my legs; the black FMP's were peep toe and at least five inches tall.  They accentuated my long legs and made me look even taller than my already 5 feet 10 inches. When I felt his breath on the back of my neck I jumped, not even realizing he had moved in behind me.

"The real thing is even better than I had dreamt." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, letting his fingers wander over the smooth satin. He brought his lips to my neck and fear raced through my body, desire close on its heels as I could feel the wetness grow between my legs. My body tensed when I felt the first brush of his fangs on my neck and a moan tumbled from my lips, leaving me panting in his arms. Did I really want him to bite me?

I pressed myself back against him, feeling the heat and the hardness of his body. His hand slid up my thigh and brushed against my bare center. Nothing was between the smooth satin of the dress and my skin.   

"God Babe, you're so wet for me. I just want to bury myself inside of you."

The low hum of desire I had felt was replaced by a ferocious need. "Please Ranger." I begged. "Please, I want you inside me."

He slid the dress up around my waist and released his cock from its leather confines. The consent went unspoken as I pressed myself against him. I could feel him hot and hard against me and all I could think about was feeling him inside me, filling me. He started a slow rhythm, rocking his hips against mine. But it wasn't long before I was meeting him thrust for thrust. His hand was wrapped around my throat, pressing my body tightly against his.

I felt the sting of his teeth as they sunk into my skin and I cried out. The pain mingled with pleasure, making my knees weak. I felt him suck on my neck and without warning pleasure tore through my body. The orgasm that racked my body was relentless. I felt his cock pulsing as he cried out with his release. His tongue laved the mark he had left making my body tingle as I collapsed against him. He helped me adjust my dress and rearranged his own clothing before leading me to the bathroom to clean up.

We stepped in front of the mirror and I could clearly see the two angry marks left by his teeth, red and swollen. I met his eyes in the mirror. He had a smirk on his lips, the tips of the fangs showing.

"Mine." He growled.

Everyone we saw that night would know exactly who I belonged to, and rather than being angry, I was satisfied by that.

Ranger was mine.

_The End!  Or is it? _


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Desires

Part II

By Jinnu357

We walked into Liberty Ballroom, Ranger's arm around my waist fitted my body snugly against his side. Ranger had surprised me with a matching black satin trench coat to complete my outfit and guard against the late October chill.

The Ballroom was dark, only the flash of strobe lights illuminated the crowd of people. I felt the deep thump of the bass fill my body as I watched the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Ranger and I found the table in the back reserved for Rangeman. However, there was no one at the table at the moment. All the guys had dressed as Chippendales. Black pants and bow ties were all they were wearing and I could only imagine what kind of havoc they were wreaking on the ladies of Trenton.

Ranger's eyes locked with mine as I slowly untied the belt and let the smooth satin slide down my arms. He took the coat from me, stopping to place small kisses across my shoulders. I felt the faintest pressure from his fangs and desire immediately soared through my body and left me breathless. Even in the dark, the grin on his lips was unmistakable.

We ordered drinks when the waitress dropped by, but before she had a chance to make it back, I dragged Ranger onto the dance floor. It was time for a little payback.

Rob Zombie filled the room with a thumping beat. I plastered myself against Ranger and his thigh slipped between my legs, pressing against my already damp center. The feeling of the smooth leather made me moan against his neck. I laced my fingers in his hair as the gravely lyrics to Living Dead Girl surrounded us and our hips moved to the beat of the music. His hands found the barrette that held my curls and he released them, letting them tumble onto my shoulders. I felt the liquid heat fill my body as I was surrounded by the beat of the music and the heat of Ranger's skin against mine. My lips found his neck and I nibbled on the flawless skin. I heard him groan and felt him grind his hips harder against mine. I whispered in his ear a long with the lyrics. "What are you thinking about?"

His fingers tightened in my hair as he brought his lips to my ear. "The only thing I'm thinking about is getting you out of that dress and tasting every inch of your skin."

He captured my lips in a forceful kiss. His tongue dipped into my mouth, making his fangs brush against my lips. The wave of desire that rolled through my body was enough to make me weak in the knees. As the music faded, Ranger led us back to our table. A few of the guys had joined the table and I knew I probably looked as breathless and flustered as I felt.

Lester was the first to speak up. "Yo Bombshell. What are you supposed to be?"

Ranger flashed his 200 watt grin and gathered my hair off of my neck to display his mark. He hissed between his teeth and I saw Lester's eyes widen. "She's food." He explained, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

A giggle escaped my throat and laughter broke out amongst the guys. I was one satisfied woman I didn't think that escaped anyone's notice. I downed my drink and was ready for more dancing. I felt the alcohol course through my veins, filling me with liquid heat. I was a lightweight, but right now I was feeling very good, and wanted to feel Ranger pressed against me again. I hopped up from the table and tried to pull Ranger up from his chair, but he didn't budge. A mischievous grin broke out on my face as I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You have two choices Ranger. You can come out on the dance floor with me so I can feel my skin against yours. Or, I give your men a little show right here. "

I watched his eyes turn into twin pools of lust as he called my bluff. He didn't move a single muscle. "Have it your way." I whispered.

When I heard the next song, I can't explain what came over me. A techno beat filled the air and Trent Reznor's whispered vocals fed my inner sex kitten. I pulled the dress up enough to slide my leg across Ranger's lap, planting my feet on each side of his seated form, and straddled his lap. I let my fingers slide across the satin outlining the curves of my body. My hips swayed with the beat as I whispered the lyrics to Ranger.

"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal."

I let my head fall back as my fingers slid across my breasts, encased in black satin. He growled and suddenly I found myself in his arms. He took my hand and pulled me away from the table. We moved through the crowd and up a staircase that was hidden behind the black floor-length curtains. I had to bite my tongue to stop from asking a million questions.

The hallway was painted black and black carpeting covered the long hallway in front of us. Ranger stopped in front of one of the doors that lined the hallway and used a code to enter. He slipped inside and pulled me with him. He pressed me against the back of the door. The room was engulfed in total darkness. I couldn't see a single thing. I could, however, feel every inch of hard muscle pressed against me. I could smell the very aroused male in leather, and I could hear the beating of my own heart as desire mingled with fear.

A growl erupted from him as he captured my lips in a searing kiss. My hands frantically roamed his body; I wanted to feel every inch of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his arousal hard against me, straining against its leather confines. I moaned into his mouth as I brushed my tongue against the tips of his fangs. He ravaged my neck, kissing and licking every inch before letting the sharp points of his teeth drag against my skin.

I whimpered and pleaded with him. His fingers found the zipper on the side of my dress and he put me on my feet to slide it down my body. He moved away from me and fear settled in. But before I could panic, his mouth was on me, his tongue laving at my center. I cried out and tangled my fingers in his long silky hair. Need filled my body at an alarming speed. The sensations that wracked my body were overwhelming.

His tongue was quickly bringing me to the edge and my body went rigid just before he removed his mouth. I growled in frustration as he denied my orgasm. His lips brushed my ear as his whispered." You're not getting off that easy." He moved away from me again, panic making my heart beat faster. I felt his tongue on my nipple, gently flicking the hard nub before he scraped his teeth across the skin, making the moans tumble from my lips.

His hand on my hips gently guided me away from the door. He asked me to place my hands out in front of me and I did as he asked. A satin scarf tied my wrists together and before I knew what happened they were hooked above my head, stretching my body. Fear laced with desire pumped through my veins. Ranger had me at his mercy. I felt his hot breath on the back of my thigh. His hand ran along the back of my leg, avoiding my center and gently caressing the skin. I whimpered at his touch, craving more, craving all of him.

His lips touched my skin, and I felt the small sting of pain as he nipped me with his fangs. It only fueled my desire. I was shaking with need and willing to beg and plead with him for more.

I felt his body behind me and his fingers slid across my skin as he cupped my breasts. I strained against the restraints and tried to rub myself against him. His silky hair brushed my shoulder as he leaned in and laved the mark he'd left me with earlier. The small amount of pain was overcome by the need I felt. He sucked on the bite, making pleasure flood my body. His fingers brushed my center, spreading the wetness onto his fingers before sliding them into me. He pressed himself against me and I could feel exactly how hard he was pressing against my ass. He used my hair to pull my head back.

"Is this what you want, Babe?"

"No." I ground out.

"Then tell me what you want. "

He knew he was pushing my buttons. I hated saying what I wanted out loud and he knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want you …. inside me." I panted as he teased me relentlessly with his fingers.

I heard the rustle of clothing and felt the tension release as he untied the restraints. He guided me over to a piece of furniture and placed my hands on the edge of what I assumed to be a desk or a table. He spread my legs and slowly slid himself inside me from behind. I could still feel the leather encasing his legs, smooth and cool when it came in contact with my overheated skin.

Within the first thrust I was begging him for more. His thrusts become more forceful and my body responded immediately. He lifted me up on the desk and devoured my mouth before sliding into me again. The pace was frantic and when I left the sting of pain in my shoulder, I tumbled over the edge, my body convulsing in pleasure. I felt him spill himself inside me as he growled my name. We both collapsed against the cool surface of the desk, trying to catch our breath.

"Dios Mio, Babe. What you do to me." The grin on my face was unmistakable even in the darkness.

"Let's go back to the party. We have more dancing to do." I giggled.

He scooped me up off the desk and deposited me on my feet.

"The only dancing you are going to be doing is underneath me, in my bed."

The end!

Happy Halloween Babes!


End file.
